Love Story
by sinceredreamer
Summary: Akashi looks back on how he and Furihata met, got close and eventually started living together. **in support for AkaFuri Day!** #412Domestic
" **Love Story"**

" _Written By: Sinceredreamer"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I only own the plot so if you think that this might looked like from another fiction it will be a coincidence.

Note: Sinceredreamer here~ I was invited to join the celebration of AkaFuri Day. So in participation, hence I created this short fanfiction that I hope everyone will like it. #412Domestic

Let this FICTION ROLL!

* * *

It is a cold spring night, as Akashi went out to the veranda for some fresh air. It was already late and his work ain't getting smaller. He sighed and looked up into the night sky; smiling to himself as he recalled something. So he decided to go back to his room.

He took out a piece of parchment and a pen then he started writing. He wrote:

" _My Beloved Kouki,_

 _We were both young when I first saw you..."_

It was the start of the winter cup, when I first laid my eyes on Seirin's no.12.

His brunette hair that is always tousled nicely, his hazel eyes filled with horror while staring into my direction. I asked him to leave but he didn't. Until, Kagami appeared.

The second one was during the game between Rakuzan and Seirin. They let him guard me.

"What the heck are they thinking?!" Reo said between his lips.

"You guys are evil! How could you do that to a first year?!" shouted the other.

They were making a huge fuss about Seirin's 12 guarding me, but that didn't really bother me. But I noticed that even if he was not that special, there is still something about him.

Thinking about those times where he was still under the influence of his other-self made Akashi winced. But it was a part of him still, so he sighed and when back to his writing.

" _The first time we met you were trembling with fear, you tried to look at me in the eyes but failed, after losing to Seirin, I finally saw a different perspective of life. I knew I had caused a lot of pain to you and everyone else..."_

I decided to visit Kuroko as a start of renewing our friendship. It was Spring break when I thought of visiting Tokyo. While I was on my way to his house, I didn't expect to see him. I didn't even know his name but I remember who he was. He was Seirin's no. 12, the Chihuahua who guarded me.

I know I must've caused him some inconvenience back then so I decided to approach him and apologize.

I tapped his shoulder gently, getting his attention.

He looked at me, those hazel eyes round and surprised. It almost feels like he saw a ghost or something really scary.

Then I realized it was my fault.

"Ah! Um… w-what c-can… I-I d-do for y-you? A-Akashi-s-san?"

He asked me, stuttering every word.

Am I really that frightening?

I can't help but frown at the discomfort I am giving. But it made an opposite effect to him. It made him flinched like he did something that displeased me.

Am I that really scary? I want to ask that but I dismissed that thought and answer his question instead.

"I was about to visit Tetsuya, would you like to join me?"

Another wave of emotion flashed to his face. I can't help but to feel amused by how honest he can be.

"Kuroko is not in the neighborhood at the moment. I think his family was on visiting relatives so he's not here at the moment." Furihata said.

I should have called Tetsuya before coming here, but it will be much of a waste if I go back now. So I decided to just invite Seirin's 12 for coffee.

"Will you accompany me for coffee? I haven't even heard your name yet by the way"

"I-It's F-Furihata… Furihata K-kouki…" Furihata introduced himself.

"Well then, Furihata will you accompany for a cup of coffee?" I insisted.

Furihata doesn't have any choice but to comply, he might be scared that I might threaten him with some scissors.

Akashi laughed at the thought, for he cannot ever do that. Not to his beloved.

While having coffee, I noticed more of Furihata's features.

Like the shade of his skin, the long lashes on his eyes, his hazel orbs and his slender fingers. I then, realized that I was staring at him like a fool. Furihata's face was flushing red from embarrassment.

I cleared my throat and began:

"I came here actually to apologize, during the winter cup on how I behave was really irrational."

Much to furihata's bewilderment on why am I apologizing to him.

" _The third time I saw you, you stuttered and even bit your tongue while talking to me. Then I remember how you told me that you were surprised on how kind I was… and how earnest was I in asking for forgiveness. I am happy that this made you more comfortable towards me… I changed because of your team…_

 _I changed because of you..."_

After having coffee I asked him if it will be alright if we could exchange numbers, Furihata just nods embarrassed. After we exchanged mails, I thanked him for his company and bid him good bye.

Months had passed. Texting and seeing each other as friends became normal to us. At first he was more cautious but gradually he became more calmed and even comfortable under my presence which made me pleased as well.

It was the Last spring break of our High school when I visited Furihata in Tokyo.

We met in our usual spot, it was mid-spring and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom it was a perfect day to execute my plan.

Furihata and I went on our way to a garden cafe; it was not that cold so we decided to just sat outside and enjoy the scene. We talked and exchanged thoughts about things like college plans and other stuffs.

"I'll be taking up Marketing in S Technical University." Furihata said while, looking down on the cup of Mocha Cappuccino between his hands.

"Furihata-kun..." I called his attention.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked up to me.

"I have something to tell you, will you hear me out?" I asked.

Never in my life had I felt a taste of nervousness or doubt. My words are absolute after all. But today is different.

Today, Furihata's words are absolute.

"Of course, what is it?" Furihata asked calmly.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked him directly without any flowery words.

There was silence between us, only the rustle of the leaves and soft chirps of the birds can be heard as I watched a dozen of emotions passed by his face.

The only thing I can do is to wait and hear his answer.

"Akashi-san" he began.

"We are already going out. Are we not?" he asked.

It seems to me that he must've misinterpreted my word of 'go out' so I sighed and began again.

"My dear Kouki, I have realized my feelings for you for a long time and I can't help but to see you more than a good friend. Will you allow me to become your lover?"

As I finished my sentence, I finally saw the reaction I was hoping to see….

Akashi chuckled at the memory as he remembered vividly how flustered and embarrassed Furihata was when he asked him out.

Furihata looked down and puts both of his hands into his face embarrassed as he can't bring himself to look at the person seating in front of him.

"Kouki" I began.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. So please look at me." but Furihata wouldn't bulge. I just sighed and asked for his answer.

"Will you tell me your answer?" I asked softly.

Furihata, peeked between his fingers, and just nods slowly.

I didn't get it. "Is that a yes?" I clarified.

Furihata looked at me straight in the eyes; his face flushed like fresh tomatoes and began.

"S-Sei, I-I don't know where d-did you get t-that self-confidence to d-do that. B-but please don't let me answer twice. Because it is more e-embarrassing..." Furihata stuttered his words as he explained himself.

Hearing him say my given name actually made me stupidly blissful. But I have to keep that to myself…

"So, what's your answer?" I said. Eventhough I already knew the answer; I found out that a flustered Kouki is definitely cute. So teasing him up a bit won't be bad… right?

"S-so… m-my answer is y-yes…" Furihata then again face palms and I can see how deeply he is blushing as it reached even to his ears.

I can't help but to let a few chuckles escaped. Furihata heard and looked at me sourly.

This was the last spring of our High school… our teenage years… but this spring was the start of us being lovers…

" _How could I ever forget, that flustered face you showed me as you accepted my confession. The truth was that I was prepared for any outcome. May it be good or bad, but even if I was prepared I still hope._

 _Hope that you'll actually say yes!_

 _Every day was a bliss, now that I have found you. Your love was unconditional, it didn't require anything, it didn't demand anything but instead it just gives and gives. It almost reminded me of a person who's also dear to me._

 _I treasure every moment, every second I spend with you..."_

College life was tough; Furihata went to his chosen university in Tokyo while I did mine.

I tried to balance studies with work as father readies me to take over the company. But despite that we still find some time to see each other. I am happy that Furihata has somehow copes up with me but at the same time it makes me feel sad that sometime I am neglecting my duties to him as a lover.

Though he never did once forget, always greets me through text messages and sometimes it makes me smile that whenever he sent me some message of encouragement those where the times when I needed one, Does he feel what I am feeling?

There was a time, when I told him about the exam I was about to undergo. He sent me an email the night before the exam. It was adorable and sweet.

 **To: seijuuroakashi xxxxxxxx. jp**

 **From: furihatakouki xxxxxxx. jp**

 **Subject: Good Luck**

 **Sei,**

 **I know you can do well on your exam… and I wish you good luck… umm… kuroko and the others told me that I should give you a reward from your hard work.**

 **So, umm… I thought of… giving you a surprise when we meet again… anyway good luck! And good night.**

 **\- kouki**

I don't even know what to expect. It did make me curious on what Tetsuya and the others might have put on kouki's head.

The exams ended and as usual I got the highest mark, but for some reason it did made me happy, having the highest mark.

So I called kouki to tell the news.

"Hello?" Furihata answered.

"Kouki, I hope I am not bothering you with your studies." I forgot to look at the time before I called him.

"N-no, I have no classes till this afternoon. I am with kuroko and the team playing basketball." Furihata assured me.

So that's why there was quite a ruckus going on there. I bet Taiga was the one shouting all over the court.

"I just called because I wanted to tell you personally that the results are out and I got the highest mark. So I am ready for the surprised you have told me about..." I couldn't help but to smirk on this one as I heard him gasped. Like suddenly all air was gone on his side.

"I'll be seeing you on Saturday, same place; same time. Okay?"

"O-oh okay..." Furihata mumbled.

If feel like he is blushing on the other side. Then, suddenly I heard Daiki's voice.

"You are so going to do that Furihata!" Aomine exclaimed.

"I assure you he'll be pleased!" Kise shouted.

So everyone was with them… it made me more curious on what the hell did Daiki and Ryouta had done to my Kouki. I will make them pay if they done something stupid to him.

As I bid farewell to him he hanged up and I went my way to work.

"I never knew I will be grateful to those two..." Akashi said to himself as he reminisced the moment.

Saturday came; it was kind of getting warmer as summer approaches I met up with Furihata on the same cherry blossom tree. Once we met, the usual we exchanged greeting and head on our way but this time Furihata insisted that we should go to the aquarium this time.

It was a first for him to voice out what he wanted, so I just complied.

"It feels really nostalgic being in the aquarium…" he said, breaking the silence between us.

"I think the last time I went here was during elementary school in a field trip." he added.

True, it really feels nostalgic; I like how comforting it is when you gazed at the glass wall seeing billions of colorful fishes and sea creatures swimming freely.

"The last time I've been here was with my mother..." words suddenly escaped my mouth which surprised the both of us. Because I never did opened up what happened to her.

Furihata, without thinking suddenly hugged me; surprised by the act. It feels really nice…

I remembered our 2 inch differences.

This was a surprised I really didn't expect.

But this was not the surprised I was thinking…

"S-sei…" he began. His lips trembled as his hands become clammy on my back.

Still hugging, I answered. "What is it?"

"I-I know that I s-shouldn't ask b-but…. I-I think I w-will need your p-permission…" he stammered as he delivered his line.

"Permission?" I asked. What could he mean by that?

"C-can I… K-k-ki-kiss y-yo-u?" Furihata asked embarrassed by the question.

I can't help but to chuckle. God he is so adorable.

I broke off the hug and cupped his face.

Without any words I took him in by surprised. As our lips met I could feel him tremble against mine.

His soft lips and warm sweet breath; the feeling was euphoric and sweet.

The kiss was short; it was like a chaste kiss. But Furihata didn't last long as his knees gave up and was slumped to the ground. I chuckled as I held his hand and kissed it.

"Best surprised ever..."

" _I remember well enough how soft and warm your lips were. Even when they trembled against mine I never intend to let go. It was a reward right? I love that kind of reward, it was really motivating..."_

After sharing our first kiss in the aquarium things got better.

But in every relationship there are always hindrances…

Father became aware of our relationship and was furious. He summoned me to his office once, and talked into breaking up with Furihata. But I don't intend to do that.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? An Akashi heir has the duty to produce an heir! How can you produce an heir if you are so blinded by a man! This Tomfoolery must stop. If you are playing with him! Stop it now before it will become a scandal! You are not going to bring shame to the Akashi name! You hear me?! Seijuuro!"

Father was extremely furious. But I couldn't find myself to answer.

Kouki was the meaning to my existence he was half of my soul. But Father will never understand. How could he even know love, if he didn't even mourn for the loss of his wife? He just pretended mom didn't even exist.

I left the office without answering my father.

The next day, his assistant went to my place and handed to me some papers.

"What is this?" I asked

"Transfer papers and your passport and plane ticket, sir." the assistant answered coldly.

"Where does my father intend to throw me?" I asked.

"London, sir. You are about to depart in 3hrs. Your baggage is ready and waiting in the car sir. He asked me to hand this also to you." he gave me a small piece of paper.

There was written:

" **Seijuuro,**

 **I am sending you to study in London; it will help you clear your head with these foolishness. Forget about that person. He's not worthy. Don't dirty the Akashi name."**

I couldn't help it, but father set everything up. I have to do something for us to be together. And then I decided to text kouki.

 **To: Kouki: 09xxxxxxxxx**

 **Frm: Seijuuro: 09xxxxxxxxx**

 **Kouki, whatever happens starting tomorrow please believe in me. I love you and I will always will…**

After the message was sent, the assistant took my phone and destroyed it.

"Sorry sir, it was the president's command."

And so they took me away from japan.

Away from my half….

Away from my heart….

Away from my Kouki….

" _I thank you, for never letting go of me. During the hard times, even if I was ready to let go. You hold on to me like a life line._

 _And for that I thank you, you stopped me for creating the stupidest mistake of my life…_

 _To be honest, it was really hard for me to leave you; it is like a part of my soul was taken away from me…_

 _I promised I will return…_

 _And I never broke my words._

 _For my words is Absolute..."_

3 years had passed. I heard that Furihata had graduated and had found a job in a big company and was now a marketing manager.

He never ceased to make me impressed. But I still feel bad for leaving him without any explanations.

I returned to Japan, and the first thing I did was go to Tokyo to visit my other half.

I didn't realized it was mid-spring, it almost feels like the last time I confessed to him, during high school but now I have something more to offer to him.

I sat in our usual meeting place, praying that somehow I would meet him here.

God was really gracious, as I saw a familiar brunette who was staring back at me bewildered. His hazel orbs big with shock like he must've seen some ghost.

I stood up and smiled at him.

He changed.

He was no longer the Kouki I used to know.

He was taller than me again by 3 inches now, his face had matured but he still looked like a child. His lashes were still long and his sun-kissed tone is still there.

"Hello, Kouki." I greeted him.

Without thinking, Kouki suddenly runs up to my arms giving me a surprised hug.

"Why did you left me?" was the first thing that came through his lips.

It pained me but it was the truth.

"Like what you said, I believed in you and waited for your return." he added now sniffing.

It was the first time I see Kouki cry. It breaks my heart but at the same time it somehow makes my heart wells as well. He was crying for me.

" _Hugging you that day made me whole again, no holes in my chest, no heavy feelings…_

 _It just made me perfectly complete..."_

Breaking the hug, I hold furihata's trembling hands and knelt down. This action surprised him; his eyes wide on my face.

I can see in his eyes my own red orbs dilated and filled with excitement.

"Furihata Kouki," I began.

"I am sorry for leaving you behind these past 3 years. I know that I owe you a lot of explanations. And I am here right now to tell you everything. But first, I want to ask you this very important question. You know how much I love you. And being away from you made me realized how important you are to me…

So, my dear Kouki will you live with me?" As I said those words I saw how these words slowly sank into his mind. Tears swells from his eyes as he broke off from my hands and hugged me tightly.

Taken me; by surprised yet again.

"Sei..." he sniffed.

"Sei… o-of course I will! I h-have w-waited f-for you f-for 3 y-years!" Furihata said in between sobs.

His tear stained face was so adorable that I couldn't help myself but to just aim from his lips and gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

This made Kouki's tears stopped from falling.

After he calms down, I explained to him all that had happened. From my father to the reason I was away for that long. That, while I was in London, I started up a new company without my father's knowledge it took almost 2 years to have it become stable and even branched out in Japan where the base was in Tokyo.

After having it secured, I went to my father's office and laid out my terms and conditions.

Either, he accepts me for who I was and whom I love and he'll have an heir to the Akashi or disown me and finish the line of Akashi.

My father doesn't have any choice but to accept.

"I prepared everything, just so we can be together." I said.

Kouki, didn't utter a single word. Silently he just savored the moment of having us reunited under the full bloom of the cherry blossoms.

Akashi smiled as he recalled the memory of his returning and proposing. Even though the last thing that he did was took Furihata to the jewelers and bought a pair of rings. He looked into his left hand and there in his ring finger sat a delicate gold band glistening in the low light.

He marveled at the work he had done. And saw that the page was nearly full so he wrote down:

" _Proposing to you, was much more nerve wrecking than confessing my feelings to you. That moment was the most important thing in my life. That 'Yes' was the most important word I need to get…_

 _After hearing those words come from you lips, I felt triumphant, that I was the luckiest man in the whole universe to have you for the rest of my life..."_

Looking at the now complete letter that he had written he smiled to himself as he folds it neatly. Then he made his way to their bed room where a sleeping Furihata was snoring softly.

Akashi kissed his beloved's forehead and whispered softly.

" _You are my only one, my most important person._

 _You are my treasure and my queen._

 _My beloved, my Kouki…_

 _Happy Anniversary! My dear, my heart will always yours..."_

 _You always wished that our love story will end with a happy ending…_

 _And it did!_

 _ **~ END OF STORY~**_

* * *

 **(A/N):**

This is the first time I finished a one shot in just 3 days! I know this is kind of OOC and everything. **Lol** I tried my best to come up with this…. I got the inspiration from Taylor Swift's song "Love Story" so that explains the title…

This was supposed to be for AkaFuri Day! But I didn't make it. And it didn't even fit the theme… I crii~

Anyway, feel free to comment below all your reviews on what do you think of the story.

Is it too much? ** I know it is **

I don't know what to feel here, honestly… I was elated at first but while I was expanding everything It feels wrong… I wanna discontinue it but I still decided to finish it instead…. Anyways~

I hope you all enjoy this…. I hope it is good….

 **~ Sinceredreamer.**


End file.
